Chlorinated pyridine derivatives are known compounds and have been prepared by a number of processes. Such processes include, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,833; 3,244,722; 3,732,230; 3,186,994; 3,538,100; British Pat. No. 957,276 and copending application 16,646 filed Mar. 1, 1979. The products of these processes have been used as herbicides and pesticides and as chemical intermediates in the preparation of other highly desired herbicide or pesticide products. Of the many chlorinated pyridine derivatives, 2,3-dichloro-5-trichloromethylpyridine is a particularly desirable intermediate for the preparation of selective herbicides having wide utility in the presence of valuable crops.